Privacy films are known in the art of electronic display devices. A viewer can apply a privacy film to the viewing surface of an electronic display device such that images can be viewed selectively. Typically, when the viewer is positioned within a range of small viewing angles relative to the normal of the surface of the privacy film, images being displayed are viewable through the film. As the position of the viewer changes such that the viewing angle increases relative to the normal, the amount of light transmitted through the privacy film decreases until a maximum viewing angle is reached and images being displayed are no longer viewable.